Shades of Gray
by VCLvcl123
Summary: Rachel takes a fall down the stairs. When she wakes up things are different in more ways then one. Mainly in Pucks POV. Puckleberry friendship and maybe Faberry.  crappy summary but give it a shot. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rachel takes a fall down the stairs. When she wakes up things are different in more ways then one. Puckleberry friendship. maybe Faberry. **

**A/N: This is my first Glee fic so hang in there. I really hope I get the personallities right. I guessed on her fathers names because I dont think they were ever mentioned. Not that I could remember anyway. If they were please let me know and I will fix it. **

**A/N 2: ENJOY. **

* * *

><p>Puck was pulled from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone. He blindly reached for it keeping his face buried in his pillows. His fingers ran over his Xbox controller, a fork, and his alarm clock before finally finding his cell phone. He clicked answer and pressed his phone to his ear and gave a mumbled "Hello."<p>

"Hello, is this Noah?" An all too familiar voice asked. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was almost eleven on a Sunday and he had planned to sleep until noon at least.

"Yeah." He said and waited to hear the other person talk again before confirming that he did indeed know who he was talking to.

"This is Howard Berry, Rachel's father." Puck sat up and rubbed his eyes. Something about the tone of his voice worried Puck.

"Is everything alright?" He asked already preparing for the worst.

"Not really actually." Pucks heart sank. This couldn't be good. Mr. Berry had only called him once and that was because he couldn't get a hold of Rachel because her phone died. "There has been an accident." Puck stood and was already looking for his pants so that he was prepared to leave if he had to. "Rachel… she took a fall down the stairs this morning." Puck could hear how sad the man sounded and he knew it wasn't good.

"Is she all right?" Puck asked pulling on his pants and a shirt.

"The doctors ran tests and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Puck heard the _but_ coming. "She hasn't woken up yet." Puck felt sick.

"What hospital are you guys at? I'll come over." Puck searched for his shoes and socks.

"You don't have to do that. We just thought you would want to know."

"I want to be there for her." Puck grabbed his jacket and his truck keys and was out of the house before Howard even had a chance to answer. Once he got the name of the hospital he shoved his phone in his pocket and started his truck. When he got to the hospital Howard was in the lobby on the phone. His lips twitched in a smile when he saw Puck but his face fell quickly. He said a few more words before shutting his phone.

"Noah thanks for coming." He said softly.

"Of course. Has anything changed?" Puck asked. He really hoped that Mr. Berry would nod and smile and say that she is fine. But he didn't nod and smile, he frowned.

"No. She's still unconscious. Would you like to see her?" Puck nodded and mentally prepared himself.

They made their way back to the small room. Puck took a deep breath and entered. She had a big black and purple bruise on one side of her face and her wrist was in a cast but other than that there was nothing visibly wrong with her. Lawrence Berry, Rachel's 'daddy,' was in a chair next to the bed holding her hand. He looked up when they entered and Puck could see that he had been crying. Howard walked over and stood by his husband leaving the chair on the other side of the bed for Puck. He sat down and took Rachel's other hand.

Most people would find it strange that Puck was the one her dads called when this happened. All of their friends would ask questions and assume that he had something going on with Rachel. But it wasn't like that. Puck and Rachel have been friends for a long time. Of course when people saw them at school they didn't know that. They didn't understand. Rachel had this issue with who she let be her friends. She said she would rather be considered a loser if that is the way people saw her. So at school she and Puck ran in different social circles, at least, until Glee happened. Puck didn't understand why she lets people treat her the way that they do. If she were to show them the real her she would have tons of friends. Every time he mentions this though she tells him that people are going to see her the way that they want see her and if they don't take the time to look deeper and find the real her then that is there problem.

So nobody sees her the way that he does. Nobody sees the girl who would hang out with him when he was bummed out from the whole Quinn, Finn, baby thing. They don't see the girl that drags him from his home the weekend before his birthday every year to go to the arcade or to play paintball. He told her they could hang out on his actual birthday but she always says that she doesn't want to keep him from his football friends. They don't see the girl who made a point of getting the information from his mom so that she could call him after he was arrested for that ATM issue. If people just saw how cool she actually was they would understand. Rachel Berry is his best friend always has been and always will be and right now, she needed him to be there for her.

Puck tried his hardest but after a few minutes he let a tear drop. He quickly brushed it away and told himself that he had to stay strong. "How…when…what?" He asked after a bit. He didn't really know how to ask and he didn't know if they understood his question.

"We all woke up around eight this morning." Howard said. "I was going to make breakfast but we were out of soy milk so we ran to the store." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"She was in the shower when we left." Lawrence said. His voice cracked and a few tears slipped down his cheeks before he got it all out.

"When we got home we found her and called 911." Harold said. Puck's stomach dropped. He couldn't help but wonder when she fell and how long she was…hurt. He took another deep shaky breath before reaching across the bed and giving Lawrence's free hand a squeeze.

"She'll wake up." He said quietly and both men nodded. Rachel was their whole world. They needed some hope right now.

….

Puck had stayed at the hospital as late as he was aloud until he reluctantly went home. He barely got any sleep and when his alarm went off his mom came in. She told him he didn't have to go to school today if he didn't want to. He said that he would go but that if she heard anything at all to call him. She confirmed that she would and that she would let the school know that he was to be excused if things changed with Rachel. He didn't know if he should hope for a call or not. The call could go either way. He could be called and told that things are better but he could also be told that things are worse.

At lunch he sat with Lauren, Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt. They all ate happily and joked because he didn't tell them. He didn't know how they would act and he didn't want to answer a bunch of questions. So instead he sat there and pushed his food around his plate. Every once and a while someone would ask him if he was okay and he would shrug it off as he didn't feel well, which wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. He felt like shit and nothing was going to change that until Rachel woke up. During his class right after lunch he was called to the guidance office. Finn, Quinn and Sam all gave him questioning looks as he stood. He shrugged and left hoping that he got to hear some news about Rachel.

Ms. Pillsbury gave him a weak smile which he couldn't bring himself to return. His heart just wasn't in it. He sat down and her smile changed to a little bit brighter which gave him a small amount of hope.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"She's awake." She said and he felt as if a weight left his chest. "Her dad just called. She's asking for you." Puck was already on his feet and at the door when she said that last part.

"Thank you." He said.

He jumped in his truck and was at the hospital before he knew it. He took a deep breath and made his way back to her small room. His heart warmed when he entered the room and she smiled up at him. It was a weak smile but it was a smile all the same. He made his way to her side and gave her a quick kiss on her non bruised cheek. His eyes made their way to her dads who were smiling brightly. They were recently given their world back so it was understandable.

"How you doing babe?" He asked and her smile faded.

"I've been better. I just… I…" She looked at her dads and they looked concerned. "Noah what color is your shirt?" He looked confused but looked down then back to her.

"Blue…why?" A tear ran down her cheek.

"I didn't realize it before." She said letting another tear drop.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Lawrence asked.

"It's gray." She said and more tears escaped. "Everything is shades of gray." Pucks heart dropped again. "I'm not seeing color."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review and let me know. If y'all like it then I will add more. I cant guarantee that other chapters will be is long as this one but I will try. <strong>

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness. Thank you all so much for all of the alerts and reviews. I was so happy when I checked my email and it was full. I'm happy that people are liking this. This chapter isnt as long but i hope its still good. **

* * *

><p>The doctor came in with some cards with letters or numbers hidden inside different shades of different colors. Each one he held up had Rachel shaking her head. She couldn't see any of it. With every card came another tear and Puck squeezed her hand again. Finally the doctor put the cards away and pulled out her chart.<p>

"We'll do another MRI but this could just be temporary due to the fall." Puck hoped that that was all this was. Temporary. "This colorblindness could last anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. We will find something on the MRI if this is more serious than that. We will be keeping you here for at least one more night regardless." The doctor turned and said a couple things to her dads before leaving the room.

"It will all be okay Rach." She nodded before squeezing her eyes shut and lying back on the pillow.

"As long as I can sing." She said and all three men smiled.

"You two must be exhausted." Puck said after Howard and Lawrence both yawned. "If you want I will sit with her so you guys can go change and stuff." Lawrence turned to his husband before turning back to Puck. "I will call you immediately if anything changes or if the doctor figures anything out."

"Thank you Noah. You are a great friend to our daughter and we are glad you are in her life." Puck smiled at Lawrence's words.

"I could use a change of clothes." Howard said.

"I'll be fine." Rachel said with a smile. "It would be great if you could grab my cell phone, iPod, hairbrush and toothbrush from the house."

"Okay. We will be back in a bit then." The two men both gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"I'm so happy you're awake." Puck said after a bit. "You had me really worried."

"Does everyone know?" She asked.

"I didn't want to tell them unless things changed." Puck said squeezing her hand again.

"Good. I don't want them to know. Not yet at least. Not until we figure…" She gestured towards her eyes. "…this out."

"Are you going to be okay Rachel?" Puck knew she knew that he meant emotionally not physically.

"Sure. Like I said, as long as I can sing." She smiled at him but he could see that she was nervous. Anyone would be in this situation. "Mark Twain." She said after a few moments of silence. Puck raised an eyebrow. "Mark Twain was colorblind."

"Why do you know this?" Puck asked.

"Because I'm me." Rachel said with a smile. He loved how she didn't feel the need to give him long drawn out explanations. She was comfortable enough around him to just give a short and sweet answer.

"Meatloaf." Puck said after a bit. She raised an eyebrow at him this time. "Michael Lee Aday."

"I know who he is. What does he have to do with anything?" Rachel asked. She shifted in her bed and sat up slightly to take a sip of water.

"He was colorblind." Puck gave her a smile. She smiled back before they fell into a comfortable silence. After sitting for a while Puck got up and stretched his legs. Rachel handed him her cup and had him fetching her some more water. While he was out of her room he turned his phone back on. He had shut it off before he even got to the hospital. He had four new messages. Two from Finn, one from Sam and one from his mom.

**hey is everything okay?**

**-Finn**

Everything is fine now.

**where are you? **

**-Finn**

Puck thought about it r a bit. He wasn't going to tell anyone if Rachel didn't want him to. So instead of replying to Finn he went to the next message.

**hey man we haven't seen you since class. is everythin ok? **

**SAM**

Puck figured when Sam said 'we' he meant Quinn and him. Sam meant well but no matter what he was always going to be the guy with Puck's baby mama. He knew he had no right to be mad but to this day there were still some mixed emotions held on that. Rachel had talked to him about it though. She never pushed him but when he finally told her how he felt she let him get it out.

**I heard about Rachel. Tell her hello for me and let me know if anything changes. Should I expect you home tonight? **

He smiled and sent a quick text back to his mom. If Rachel would let him he would stay with her all night. He didn't mind. Puck liked that his mom could be there for Rachel when she needed it. She treated her like a daughter and even though Rachel has two amazing fathers she needs a mother figure in her life. His mom tried to provide that for her. He turned his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pocket before going back into Rachel's room. She gave him a small smile but he could tell that she was in pain.

"What can I do?" He asked. She took a sip of her water before gently laying back down against the pillow.

"Just be here." She said after a bit. "…and maybe…will you sing to me?" Puck smiled at her. If she was feeling better he would have asked her to sing with him. But she didn't so he was content with singing to her.

"Of course babe." He said sweetly. Lately his badass factor was running low but he didn't need to be that person with Rachel so he didn't care. He felt around in his pockets, finding his iPod touch. He pulled it out and pulled the headphones out so that they could both hear the soft sound of the song in the background while he sang. He went through it for a bit before finding a good song.

_Is this the end of the moment  
>Or just a beautiful unfolding<br>Of a love that will never be?  
>Or maybe be<br>Everything that I never thought could happen  
>Or ever come to pass and<br>I wonder  
>If maybe<br>Maybe I could be  
>All you ever dreamed, cause you are<em>

_Beautiful inside  
>So lovely and I<br>Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you<br>I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you<em>

He smiled at her as he sang and she smiled back. This was a favorite song of both of them. After he finished singing he shut his iPod off and put it away.

"Will you stay with me here tonight?" Rachel asked after a bit. He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I'll stay as long as you want." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Was it a good second chapter? please let me know. <strong>

**I have gotten a lot of camments about a Puckleberry romance and so I am letting that Idea float around for a bit before making a final decision but I am leaning towards it. **

**Thankyou so so so much for reading. **

**The song is Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit. It was the song I was listening to while writing this so i figured it would be pretty good to put there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took a bit. It's more of a filler chapter then anything. **

**I thought I should let you all know that I am a tad scatter brained so if this story seems at times like it doesnt fit quite right or make pefect sense then I appologize. **

* * *

><p>When the Berry men arrived home they found that they didn't want to go inside. They hadn't been back since Sunday morning. They had stayed at the hospital unwilling to leave their daughters side. But now they were here, and they had to go in. They took each other's hands and opened the doors. The sight of the stairs brought emotions they both tried to hide. The small table that normally sat just to the side of the bottom of the stairs was tipped over and shoved to the side from when the paramedics brought in the stretcher. Rachel's cell phone was at the bottom of the stairs with a huge crack in the screen. Howard made a mental note to get his daughter a new one as soon as possible.<p>

They made things look a little bit more normal before making a long trek up the steps to their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. They weren't planning on staying away from the hospital for very long but when Lawrence started to snore Howard figured that a little sleep could do them some good. He covered his husband in a blanket before pulling his shoes off, setting his phone on his side table with the volume high, and falling into a much needed sleep.

Howard woke up to his phone beeping alerting him to a text message. He quickly flipped his phone open and saw that it was from Noah. His heart seemed to stop before he pressed view.

**Hey Mr. Berry. The doctors just brought Rachel back from the MRI. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Rachel is doing okay aside from some pain. They gave her some morphine and she's sleeping now. Before she fell asleep she told me to tell you that you should get a good night's rest at home and she would see you bright and early tomorrow. If it's alright with you I would like to stay here and keep an eye on her. **

**)Puck( **

He relaxed after reading the message. He was still worried like any father would be but he knew it would be okay if he stayed home tonight. He was happy that Noah was being so responsible. He always did have a soft spot for that boy because he knew that Noah had a soft spot for his daughter. He sent back a quick text that said it was okay for him to stay there. He then laid back down on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. His alarm would be going off at five tomorrow and he would be hurrying back to the hospital.

…...

Puck woke up every time the nurses came in to check on Rachel. He would watch them making sure they didn't look worried about anything as they took Rachel's vitals. Sometimes he would receive a small smile before whichever nurse had come in left. It was more sleep then he had gotten the night before though so that was ok. At six thirty her door opened again and her father's crept in.

"No changes over the night. She is still doing well." Puck whispered to them as they all stood at the foot of Rachel's bed.

"Thank you for staying here Noah, it means a lot." Lawrence whispered back. Puck turned to look at Rachel before looking back at them.

"Yeah." Puck smiled at the men. "She needed me." The Berry men smiled at that. "I think I'm gonna head home and get changed before school."

"We called the school and had them gather her homework for yesterday and the next couple days. Would you mind picking it up for her?" Howard asked.

"Of course. Let me know if you will be here or at home and I'll bring it by." Puck whispered again before moving back to Rachel's side and kissing her forehead. "Bye Babe." He whispered even quieter.

…...

The moment he walked into the school Sam and Finn were at his sides. He found it annoying. He didn't want to have to answer questions if they asked. Rachel had told him not to tell people what happened because she wanted to tell them herself. He was going to respect that. He didn't like that no one seemed to wonder where Rach had been. Nobody asked or seemed to care.

"So what happened yesterday?" Finn asked. Puck didn't answer for a bit while he opened his locker. A text book fell out and he sighed. He really needed to do something about his locker. It was trashed.

"Yeah dude, did you do something wrong?" Sam asked. Puck counted to ten in his head before turning to them. He didn't want to be here today. He wanted to be there for Rachel because he knew that she would be dealing with a lot knowing that the doctor has no real good reason for her colorblindness.

"I had some things to do." He said pulling some things out of his locker before shoving the fallen book back in.

He then turned to his ex-best friend who was only kind of his friend now. More like someone he put up with. Finn had been a jack ass on more than one occasion her and the way he treated Rachel's feelings like she didn't matter made Puck want to smash his face in. But Rach had asked him to leave her relationship alone because she could deal with it. He didn't like it but he did it anyway. Finn was giving him a confused look before he seemed to shrug it off. Finn and Sam started up a conversation about workout techniques and Puck tuned them out. He had too much on his mind as he walked to his first class.

The glee club had a meeting after school today because Nationals was coming up soon so they were practicing more often. Puck contemplated skipping and heading to see his girl but in the end he stayed because he knew Rachel would want to know about what was going on in the Club. He took a seat next in between Lauren, who was now one of his closer friends, and Sam. Next to Sam was Finn and Puck couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they were still talking about the same stupid things they had been this morning.

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren asked after a bit.

"Go ahead." Puck said turning to her.

"Did something happen to your girl?" She was the only person that knew about Puck and Rachel's friendship aside from the parents so he figured that if anyone asked about Rachel it would be her. It made him smile that she called Rachel his girl. He contemplated what he was allowed to tell her and what he wasn't. Puck made sure no one was listening.

"She took a fall down her stairs." Laurens eyes grew wide.

"Ohmygod. Is she okay?" He liked that Lauren was concerned and would be sure to let Rachel know that someone was.

"Yeah. Some bumps and bruises. She was in a coma for a bid yesterday but she woke up." Puck stopped there. Rachel didn't want people to know about her colorblindness so he would hold his tongue.

"That's scary. But I guess it explains you mood yesterday. You were kind of in a funk." Because Lauren was one of his closer friends (Funny that the people he opens up to are girls) he felt he could be honest.

"I was scared. I'm still kind of shaken up." Lauren squeezed his hand. Then Mr. Shuster walked in and the lesson started leaving Puck to tune him out and his thoughts to wander.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it okay? Please let me know. I love getting all of your reviews and alerts and such. It makes me want to write more. <strong>

**The next chapter will involve more of Rachel and probably Puckleberry and It might bring a little of the Faberry friendship in as well so you will have that to look forward to. **

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a bit and I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for being patient. It may be a bit off just cuz I'm a bit tired. Sorry. Please Review. **

* * *

><p>Puck thought about honking but decided against it. It would be nicer of him to go to the door. He couldn't get last night out of his mind. Rachel had smiled and laughed but her smile never reached her eyes and her laugh didn't seem to have that musical vibe to it. She wasn't happy. She was probably just in a lot of pain. Hitting your head as hard as she did tends to do that to a person. It could also be the lack of color that was in her life. He felt bad. He knew that she liked to sit by her window almost every night to watch the sky change from light blue to pink or orange and then to a dark purple before finally settling in a dark blue. She had described it to him many times. She had said she felt like time stood still at sunset and anything could happen. He couldn't imagine what a gray sunset would look like. It had to be hard for her.<p>

"She won't come out of her room." Mr. Berry said answering the door. Rachel had told all of them that she would not be staying home another day and that she would be going to school. They kept her home Wednesday but she insisted that she be there on Thursday especially so that she could make sure Mr. Shuester wasn't running Glee club into the ground.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked as he was let inside and they began climbing the stairs until the other Mr. Berry stopped him.

"She woke up this morning, took a shower, everything was going fine until she needed to change her clothes. Puck thought about it. Sure girls like to coordinate their clothes but Rachel never seemed to be one to care so there must be something else going on.

"Rach." He lightly knocked on her door.

"Come in Noah." He heard her say from the other side of the door. He slowly opened it and both Mr. Berry's left him to do his best friend comforting thing. She was sitting on her bed fully clothed in her normal school attire staring away from the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. She turned to him and a tear ran down her cheek. He quickly ran his thumb across her cheek catching the tear. At first he thought she wasn't going to say anything but she finally opened her mouth.

"This will just give them more of a reason to think I'm a freak." She said. He felt his stomach drop. He knew that if anyone said anything to her he would personally make their life a living hell. He just wished she wouldn't have to worry and that people would see her for the person she is.

"You're not a freak." He said lifting her chin. "You're not a freak. You're different and it makes you stronger. You are kind and smart and have an amazing voice." Her lips twitched in an almost smile. "And you're a hot Jew." He joked and this got the smile to brighten. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. "Are you ready?" He asked knowing that his truck was running outside waiting to take them to school.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her bag.

…

They made it to school and he thought things were going to go pretty good but then he remembered that he wouldn't be there for her in every class. They had second period together and they had fourth period together but the rest of the time he would be in a different room. He would have to see if some of their fellow Glee clubbers would keep an eye on her. Mercedes and Kurt came up with a smile.

"Where you been girl?" Mercedes asked and Puck smiled at the fact that they seemed to notice Rachel had been gone. Maybe he didn't hear other people ask before because they didn't know the extent of his and Rachel's friendship Rachel stiffened but after sharing a look with Puck she moved her hair off of her face to show them the purple and blue that was there. Like pulling off a band aid. Easier to get it over with. After showing Mercedes and Kurt the whole school would know. They were gossip crazy. Mercedes and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"OHMYGOD. What happened?" Kurt asked taking Rachel's hand.

"I was being clumsy." Rachel said somewhat shyly as she seemed to sink deeper into Puck's side. He didn't mind. He liked being this close to her. He also liked that she felt he could keep her safe.

"But like, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"I fell down the stairs on Sunday." Puck knew that she didn't remember what she was doing when she fell and he felt kind of bad. From what she said she remembered hopping out of the shower and then waking up in the hospital.

"That is terrible. But you're okay right?" Puck knew that they would watch out for her and he made sure she was okay with him to leave for a bit. He made his way over to someone he knew shared all but one class with Rachel. They had a lot of AP classes together and she was someone that Puck thought he could probably trust to look out for his girl no matter how she felt about Rachel.

"Quinn, can I ask you a favor." She was standing at her locker and she turned to look at him.

"That depends." She said raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"I know you share a lot of classes with Rach." She seemed to look at him questioningly at the shortened name of her frenemy. She glanced over his shoulder to where Rachel was talking with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Go on."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching out for her for the next couple of days. Just like, make sure she's okay in class and stuff."

"Why? And where has Berry been anyway?" Quinn asked. He knew she wasn't actually as cold as she led everyone to believe. He got to witness the real her a few times last year and so even though she acted like she didn't like his girl he knew she had a soft spot for her in there somewhere.

"She fell on Sunday." He watched as Quinn's demeanor seemed to change and she looked over his shoulder and Rachel again. "Will you make sure nothing happens to her?" She studied him.

"Okay? What happened and is she okay?" Quinn asked slowly. This was the softer side showing. This was the girl that wasn't head cheerleader but was a glee clubber who belonged on the island of misfit toys with the rest of them.

"Yeah, she's going to be. Thank you." He turned to go back to Rachel but Quinn stopped him.

"Did you know about this all week?" She asked as Santana and Brittany came up.

"Know about what?" Quinn shot him a glare.

"Her. Did you know and not say anything?" Quinn asked and both Britt and Santana looked confused. Puck smiled weakly at her and a protective sort of fire lit in her eyes.

"Yeah but uh… she didn't want anyone to know." Quinn looked a little bit tense. Even if she called Rachel names and acted like she didn't like her Puck knew that she was protective of the girl. Even though they never seemed to have a civil conversation Puck knew Quinn thought of Rachel as sort of an annoying little sister. But she would never admit that. She wouldn't let it ruin her image for people to know that she cared, and for Rachel Berry of all people.

"You should have told me. I mean us. We should have known." She seemed a little bit hurt that she wasn't one of the people who got to know when things like this happened. Even though it confused Puck thoroughly he knew that if she really wanted know she should try reaching out to his diva. He knew what he said next wouldn't get a positive response but it was the truth.

"Your relationship with Rach isn't one that I would call 'friendly' therefore I think that the knowledge about this should have gone from her to you if she wanted you know." Quinn's face seemed to fall but as soon as the regret was there it was gone.

"Wow. That almost sounded like it was coming from the smurf herself." Santana said finally joining the conversation.

"Don't call her that." Puck said. Santana smirked.

"Well her face is all black and BLUE anyway so it fits." Puck glared at but Santana seemed to slighlty regret saying that. Only slightly. Before Puck could argue with Brittany jumped in.

"We should fold 1000 paper cranes. Does anyone know how?" They all stared at her for a bit before she shrugged and began staring into space.

"So, will you keep an eye on her?" Quinn looked back at the brunette for a moment before looking back to Puck.

"If I must." She said trying to sound put out about it but Puck could tell that she was fine with it. He leaned in close to give her a kiss on the cheek, pausing by her ear to whisper.

"It will be a good chance to change things. She could use friends right now." With that he left knowing that Quinn would watch out for his diva.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update when I can. Sorry if it's a long wait. Review please. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start off by saying that I am so so so so SO very sorry for how long it has been. I had some personal issues and writing just wasn't my top priority. If you are really curious feel free to PM me. **

**Thank you to those of you who havent given up on this, but if you have, I understand 100% **

**This chapter isn't as long as the others have been but I still hope you like it. **

**Again, soooooooo sorry. **

* * *

><p>Quinn settled herself into her seat in the back of the room, as per usual, and watched as Rachel turned around from where she had been talking with the teacher. The brunette's eyes scanned the front of the room and she frowned upon seeing that her usual spot was taken. Slowly her eyes found Quinn and she smiled slightly and nodded in the direction of the seat next to her. Quinn gestured for her to sit with a smile on her face. Rachel seemed slightly shocked that Quinn would allow her to sit next to her but took the seat none the less.<p>

"Thanks." She whispered and started pulling things from her bag.

"No problem." Quinn mumbled as she looked down at the homework that she had attempted last night.

She was a good student and normally math didn't confuse her but now that she was trying to find the F of X or the F of G of X, she was completely lost. It didn't make any sense. She chanced a glance over at Rachel's homework and saw that the girl had made everything really dark like she was taking out her anger by pressing the pencil to the paper as hard as possible without snapping the lid. She felt her eyebrow rise as she looked up from the work to the girl she had tormented for so long. Swallowing down the unexpected ball of emotions that formed in her throat she opened her mouth to speak. The teacher beat her to it though.

"Could everyone take out their assignments and their red pens for grading?" Their teacher had thin brown hair and a brown beard with wisps of gray in it. He had thick glasses that seemed to come from the dinosaur age. His nose was rather large but then again, it had to be to hold up those glasses. He definitely was not the amazing looking German teacher that she would get to see next period.

A noise to her left drew her attention back to the petite brunette whose eyebrows were furrowed and she looked genuinely upset as she pulled different pens from her backpack. She sat them all in front of her and her eyes grew watery.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked leaning over. Rachel shook her head before bolting from the room. Quinn looked up to the teacher who looked puzzled. She stood and gestured in the direction of the door and he nodded consent. Quinn quickly rushed after the other girl.

She made it out into the hall just as the bathroom door was swinging shut. Upon entering the bathroom Quinn heard the other girl's sobs. It broke her heart. Sure, she has acted like she hated the girl and she has believed that she truly did some times, but things have changed and glee is what changed them. Rachel went from an annoying thorn in her side to someone she could tolerate to someone she realized, that she trusted. Rachel may do things to benefit her that end up hurting people but she never does it deliberately to hurt them. Like with Finn, when she had told him about the baby, rather than chasing after the tall oaf she came to Quinn and apologized. Quinn never has had the chance to tell her how much that meant to her.

Anyone else would have been angry but Quinn hadn't been. Shaking off the memory she made her way to the last stall where the other girl had locked herself in.

"Rachel?" There was some sniffling but other than that there was no answer. "Are you okay?" Quinn felt stupid the second that left her lips. Obviously the other girl wasn't okay.

"I'm f-fine." The girl's voice cracked. Quinn contemplated her options for a moment. She could accept that answer and say she tried, or she could stay and be there for the girl. She chose option B.

"Can I come in?"

"Really, I'm fine Quinn. You can go back to class." The girl answered from the other side of the stall door.

"Alright, fine." Quinn said before moving to the stall next to the girl and standing on the toilet to peer over the edge. It kind of made her feel like a perv but she was pretty sure that the other girl was decent. Rachel was seated with her back against the wall and her face buried in her arms which rested on her knees. She cleared her throat, not knowing what to say, and the girls head snapped up. Her eyes were puffy and her bruised face looked worse now than it did before.

"Fine." The petite diva said and she stood and unlocked the door before sitting back down. Quinn sat down next to Rachel and then pondered what she should do next. "Why are you even here?" Good question.

"Because Puck asked me to keep an eye on you." Quinn said and Rachel scoffed and shook her head. "And because I care." Quinn offered and Rachel's eyes locked on hers.

"Really?" She asked after a bit. Quinn hates how horrible she has been. She hates that she has given Rachel many reasons not to believe her.

"I don't like seeing you sad. It's not… right." Rachel thought about it for a moment before shrugging and resting her head back on her arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked awkwardly. She wasn't used to comforting people. Santana and Brittany comforted each other and she was left to herself at home. It wasn't something that came natural to her like it did to some people.

"I couldn't tell them apart." Rachel said after hesitating a little. Quinn felt her brow furrow.

"Couldn't tell what apart?"

"The pens." Rachel said and another tear rolled down her cheek. "The fall, it uh… it left me colorblind." Rachel said and drew in a shaky breath. "It's probably temporary." Quinn though about this for a bit before realizing that she had no idea what to say.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But you shouldn't have to go through this Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel shrugged again. After that they didn't say anything else. Slowly Quinn's hand found Rachel's and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? Was it terrible after the long wait? I really am sorry. <strong>

**In this chapter I was trying to get the Faberry friendship going. I hope it seemed believable. If not, let me know. **

**I will be trying to update on a regular basis again. **

**Oh... you should follow me on Tumblr. The link is on my profile. **


End file.
